You Make Me Feel
by Thug Seme Senpai
Summary: What if Aoba wasn't the main character? What if he was just another route? Rin is a young boy working at a junk shop called Heibon with his good friend Aoba to support his sick sister. Just as things begin to shift in Aoba's life, things start to change for Rin too. Join Rin and Aoba on their life changing adventure! OC/Aoba OC/Noiz maybe OC/Clear possible OC/Virus and Trip.
1. Random Information

Here's a bit of random information about the character Rin I thought everyone should know.

Rin Hanejima is a 19 year old boy working at the junk shop Heibon with his good friend Aoba. Rin is a very shy and sensitive person and is know to cry very easily, he had bright bluish grey eyes and shoulder length black hair that barely brush up against his shoulders when he has it down. He usually has it up in a ponytail (think Kuroh from K project kind of hairstyle) and he is often mistaken for a very flat chested girl.

Rin's older sister was the only person he had left after their parents died (he was pretty young when it happened), but soon after their death his sister Rei, an avid Rhyme user who went by the name "Rock Hopper", since she loved penguins so much and her all mate was a emperor penguin named Nagisa, was hurt during a Rhyme match against someone named "Sly Blue" and was put in the hospital on life support. Her mind was all but gone, but Rin decided not to give up hope and continued to pay the outrageous hospital bills. Soon the bills drained almost all the life insurance money he and Rei had gotten from their parents so to make ends meet Rin got a job at Heibon cleaning and checking inventory since he's so shy and has a hard time talking with other people.

This is where he met Aoba, his first ever friend who he has a bit of a crush on.

Rin has a habit of grabbing his chin length bangs and holding or tugging on them when he's nervous.

Rin is an excellent cook and loves reading old mangas.

His favorite animal is a sea turtle and he has an all mate hedgehog named Haruhi, given to him by Aoba.

His voice actor is Tsubasa Yonaga the voice of Nagisa from Free!

Rin has "an awful taste in music" as his sister used to say. He tends to listen to music that's fit for a stripper, his favorite song is Flesh by Simon Curtis.

The last time Rin listened to Flesh when Noiz came over they ended up doing exactly what the song was about much to Rin's embarrassment and excitement. (This doesn't happen till MUCH later in the story!)

Koujaku originally thought he was a girl, due to his girlish name and looks, and proceeded to flirt with him. Ring blushed embarrassed and cried to Koujaku that he was a boy, so now Koujaku has made it his mission to make Rin manlier. Rin has a lot of respect for Koujaku.

Much later in the story Noiz is the one who takes Rin to get his ears pierced and Rin, feeling more confident, afterwards made Noiz a huge meal to celebrate, which was much appreciated by Noiz.

This story will mainly focus on the pairings of Rin/Aoba and Rin/Noiz


	2. Common Route 1 Heibon

The doorbell chimed softly as Rin entered the shop, carrying take out boxes in his arms, as he fully enter Heibon he was able to catch the end of Aoba's conversation as he was hanging up the phone.

"Well then, please keep supporting our shop in the future too! Thanks!" As Aoba hung up he sighed and glanced up, when he saw Rin with the take out boxes he smirked warmly. "Hey Rin, welcome back!" blushing Rin set down the food and wiped his hot hands on a rag he had laying on his side of the desk. "Ah thanks Aoba-san!" Aoba waved his hand at him dismissively "I told you it's just Aoba!" Rin's blush darkened as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Sorry Aoba."

Aoba smirk melted into a smile as he got up and helped the embarrassed 19 year old dish out the food in equal portions. Aoba had always suspected that Rin may have a small crush on him and the fact that he's always blushing around him kind of confirmed that for him, but he couldn't help but to mess with him, Rin always looked so cute when he was flustered.

'Oh god listen to me, I sound like Koujaku!' Aoba mentally scolded himself as he and Rin ate in a comfortable silence. After they finished eating and cleaned up, the two men got right back to work, Aoba using his "magic hypnosis powers" as Rin liked to call it, to get customers to buy stuff over the phone and Rin and Bonjin-Kun checking and updating inventory and cleaning. Today was turning out to be a pretty average day for Aoba that is until he heard a crash and an embarrassed groan from Rin.

Getting up from his chair Aoba goes to check it out, when his coil goes off. Opening the new message he received it reads "Please help me." Thinking it was an advertisement for a new porn or something Aoba goes to delete it when three somethings slam into his waist knocking him over. Looking down he was greeted by the giggling faces of Kio Nao and Mio, the three brats who come into the shop and terrorize the employees.

"Gah! Why… you…braaaaats!" he yelled at them as he stood up and pushed them off. "I told you kids so many times this isn't a playground! Can't you kids learn anything?" pouting the kids got up and complained. "You're so mean Aoba! Rin-chan would never yell at us like that!" Mio shouted as she stopped her foot. "Yeah! Rin-chan wouldn't be looking at pervy e-mails like you either!" Nao screamed. Shocked Mio and Kio leaned in questioned Nao. 'That stupid brat he must have seen the e-mail title when he jumped on me.' Aoba thought.

"What seriously?!"

"No way! Is that what you were looking at Aoba?" they questioned.

Nao grinned and sang "Pervy e-mail! Pervy e-mail! Aoba's a pervert! Pervert!"

"Grown-ups are dirty!" Mio screeched.

"I bet it was about buying something dirty! You're so sketchy Aoba!"

"Sketchyy! Sketchyyy!" Nao sang again.

Mio's turned her back to Aoba with attitude and disgust. "This shop really does suck! You're just as boring as Rin-chan!" Hearing her say Rin's name reminded Aoba that he was getting up to investigate why Rin was yelling in the first place but seeing the three brats there pretty much summed up what had happened there.

"That's it lets arrest pervy sketchy Aoba just like what we did with Rin-chan!" Kio shouted excitedly Mio turned around and joined in.

"Yeah let's do it!"

"Arreeeesst!" Nao sang.

'Arrest? Wait what do they mean like what they did to Rin?!' Aoba felt his patience snap and his anger level reached maximum capacity. "You brats what the hell did you do to Rin?!"

Frightened by Aoba's raised voice Kio Nao and Mio screamed and ran. "Waaaaaahhhhhh!" Aoba itched the inside of his ear with his pinky irritated as the children screamed and scattered around the shop. He clicked his tongue as he began to head for the back in search of Rin. "Tch. Those stupid brats they're always messing something up." Once he got to the back all he saw was Rin's arms sticking out from a pile of boxes and junk. Worried Aoba raced over and quickly unburied the small boy. "Hey Rin you ok?" he asked as he held the boy close in his arms. Rin who was seeing swirls the whole time snapped out of his daze as he heard Aoba's concerned tone. Just as he was about to answered the boy realized where he was and blushed darkly, a small smile formed on Aoba's lips at that. "I-I'm fine Aoba-san." He answered. Aoba sighed lightly as he continued to smile at the teen "You're doing it again. I swear you're the only person in the world who gets unnecessarily polite when they're embarrassed." "S-sorry." Rin muttered as he stood up with Aoba's help.

Just as Aoba was going to crack a joke about how red Rin's face had gotten just now, a loud noise torn both boys attention back to the front of the shop, where the three brats were at.

**Author's Note~**

**Ok this seemed like an ok place to stop at for now. I think I made Aoba a bit of a tease here but oh well I like this Aoba! Anyways for this fanfic I plan on following the main story line but not exactly, I'll be changing a few things here and there. Also I realize that it's probably gonna take a while to get to all the good and juicy parts so in the author's notes at the end of each chapter I'll probably add in an extra random fact about Rin. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter it took me forever to type it**


End file.
